Entre libros y cafes: me enamore de ti
by IzzyOCullenOPattinson
Summary: Bella una chica tímida e introvertida, queda flechada en cuanto ve a Edward entrar a la cafetería en la que trabaja; este a su vez no nota mas que una dulce muchacha, ya que su corazón  como él creía  pertenecía a la mujer perfecta. OCC Edward OC Bella...


**Los personajes pertenecen a la Sra. Stephenie Mayer, y la historia es propiedad de una querida amiga**

**"Cuando la vida te ofrece un sueño que supera ampliamente cualquiera de tus expectativas, no es razonable lamentarse de su conclusión."  
**

**Mandy Moore - Cry**

_**Sábado 14, septiembre. 2009**_

_El comienzo nunca es sencillo; ¿porque debería serlo?_

-_Edward...mas...por favor_- sin hacer esperar a su mujer, Edward embistió con fuerza en su interior; el cual le acogía estrecho y húmedo, justo como a él le gustaba.

Acaricio con ternura su rostro mientras observaba las hermosas muecas de placer que pasaban por él. Su cabello dorado de pegaba a su frente, perlada por el sudor. El momento del clímax era inminente, se sentía. Ed aminoro los movimientos, haciendo que su orgasmo fuera más lento y placentero.

Exactamente este era el lugar donde debía estar, el centro de todo su placer, dentro de la mujer que más amaba; su compañera y mejor amiga, su prometida.

_- Mierda, más rápido_ - ¿Por qué no podía decirle que lo amaba? o simplemente pedirle un beso, como lo hacía antes.

No le dio mucha importancia, ya se había acostumbrado a las maneras de hacer el amor de su amada. Ella era simple, cuando quería que fuera tierno se lo pedía, y cuando solo necesitaba sexo también. Aunque no siempre estaba de acuerdo con los requisitos de ella, lo aceptaba. Solo con estar entre sus piernas, dando y recibiendo placer; admitiría lo que fuera.

-_Cielos amor_- la ataco con más fuerza, y el nudo en su vientre exploto en un fuerte y delicioso orgasmo. Siguió con sus movimientos hasta que sintió sus paredes contraerse y con grito ella pudo también liberarse.

Rodo y la atrajo contra su pecho pero ella se liberó de su abrazo y termino dándole la espalda.

_-¿qué sucede?-_ esta era la segunda vez que evitaba sus brazos, luego de hacerlo. La primera se la adjudicó al dolor de cabeza y al calor de dormir abrazados. Pero ahora...

-_quiero dormir Edward eso es todo_-respondió.

-_vale_- susurro. Tomo la cobija y se acurruco contra esta. Si no podía tener el suave y tibio cuerpo de Tanya contra él, se conformaría con la calidez de una tela.

Edward Cullen, hijo mayor de Carlisle y Esmme Cullen; hermano de Alice y Emmet; y Pediatra del hospital central de Seattle. Un hombre extremadamente amable, afectivo, generoso y atractivo. Este último para muchas era su principal encanto; cabello suave y rebelde, de un tono poco usual. No era castaño, pero tampoco rubio; una extraña pero delirante combinación de rojizo y cobre. Ojos tan o más verdes que el mar, las personas que le conocían solían decir que era tan fácil rendirse ante ellos que rara vez podían darse el gusto de mirarle fijamente. Su cuerpo- otro pecado-.

_**No se le puede llamar cuerpo a esa escultura.**_

Había oído a tantas personas hablar de esa forma. No era nuevo que las madres de sus pequeños pacientes; fueran las dueñas de tales halagos. No le incomodaba; del todo, pero cuando esos comentarios llegaban a su hermana menor esta le insistía. _" No lo notas eres demasiado para esa mujer". _

En momentos como este pensaba; no por que quisiera, ¿Qué cambio? Su mundo antes de que ellos se comprometieran era increíble. Tanya siempre fue una mujer, además de aterradoramente hermosa, muy cariñoso y abierta a él. Cuando hacían el amor, era como si ambos explotaran, pero ahora se sentía solo como una rutina; una a la que especialmente ella, se estaba aburriendo. Edward, por más ciego que su familia digiera; amaba a su novia. "_Más que amar, estas obsesionado" _otra vez recordaba las palabras de Alice. ¿Por qué les era tan difícil aceptar su relación? ¿Qué tenían en contra de Tanya? Deberían apoyarlo y darle alivio en momentos malos. Como cuando por tontas razones discutían y él ingenuamente iba a buscar consuelo donde su hermano, pero en lugar de decir que todo saldría bien, el decía _"es una zorra, porque mierda no la dejas"_. Dejo hacer esas visitas hace tiempo; en realidad también dejo de visitar a su familia. En cierto punto era verdad que el trabajo y Tanya le consumía casi todo el tiempo; sus peleas, aunque insignificantes y cortas, eran constantes. Y si tal vez…

-_Oh olvídalo_- se regañó así mismo. Ella lo amaba y si una pareja no tuviera problemas, no sería divertido. ¿Verdad?

A la mañana siguiente, y luego de haber pensado casi toda la noche acerca de su relación. Decidió hacer oídos sordos a cualquiera que quisiera inventar e opinar sobre ella. Esto lo construían él y Tanya, y nadie tendría derecho de meterse. Incluso su familia.

-_Amor_- la delicada y armoniosa voz de su mujer le hizo sonreír.

-_Lamento lo de anoche_- continuo- _sé que quizás me porte como una niña, pero no me sentía bien…podrías perdonarme_- era difícil decir que no a la encantadora sonrisa que le dedicaba. Y como cualquier hombre enamorado…

-_Si bueno… no sé si pueda perdonarte_- le regalo una sonrisa traviesa y estiro su mano derecha hasta alcanzar el bretel de su sujetador- tendrás que ganártelo-

-_Y qué puedo hacer_- correspondió a su mirada y se acercó más hacia él, ofreciendo así, que desprendiera la prensa.

-_Sorpréndeme_-susurro con voz ronca y sensual.

Sorpresa o no; lo disfruto a sobremanera.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

_**Viernes 15, diciembre. 2009**_

-_Dr. Cullen su padre en la línea dos_-

_Genial_

- _Pásamelo _–

No había tenido la mejor mañana y sabía la razón de la visita de Carlisle. Cerca de tres meses que no se presentaba en su casa y casi dos de no verse. Luego de una pequeña platica con Tanya; donde ella le expreso lo difícil que era ir a la casa de sus padres y sentir que no encajaba. "_Edward todas esas personas me odian, tu hermana cree que soy una perra que intenta separarte de ellos, y no creas que lo invento…ella misma se ha encargado de decírmelo" _después de eso y pensando que era lo mejor para él y para la relación que tenia con ella, decidió desprenderse de su familia e intentar construir una nueva con Tanya.

Obviamente ellos no se sintieron felices con esa decisión; y aun sabiendo que se veía venir, les dolió. Al juicio de la pequeña de los Cullen, Tanya era una arpía de lo peor, que envenenaba la dulce mente de su hermano. "_Ni siquiera deja que toques en tu propio apartamento" _Ella sabía que Ed solo estaba cegado, Tanya le entregaba todo lo que un hombre quisiera. Sexo; y a montón. Pero eso no era amor; tal vez cariño y acostumbramiento pero no amor.

A este desprecio; que en un principio era solo de Alice, se sumaron el de los demás Cullen. Y en un final todos y cada uno de ellos coincidían en que Tanya no era buena. Si bien no solo los Cullen pensaban así de ella.

Tanya era la directora general de un agencia de modas en Boston; pero como su trabajo constaba solo de dar el visto bueno a las últimas colecciones, podía hacerlo perfectamente desde su Laptop. Aun así, era tan temida entre los trabajadores de la empresa, que cada mes, llegada la fecha en la que visita a la compañía, era religión que una de las nuevas internas fuera despedida. ¿Por qué? La simple razón de una taza de café mal hecha. Y así la lista de enemigos declarados, seguía y seguía.

_-Hola hermanito-_ _genial lo que faltaba._

_-Pensé que era papá- _

_-Si…a mí también me da gusto oírte luego de casi un mes_- le regaño.

_-Alice no empieces-_ sentía como la cólera empezaba a fluir a través de él.

-_Entiendo_- sintió pena cuando la activa voz de su hermanita se volvió baja- _Bueno quería decirte que mi mamá está preocupada…cree que no vendrás para navidad; y honestamente yo también _– _mierda_ – _Así que ¿vas a venir o no?-_

_-Tanya cree…- _

- _Me importa una mierda lo que esa mujer crea…demonios Edward somos tu familia, siempre has pasado esta fecha con nosotros_ –

- _¿Sabes? Estoy muy ocupado y… creo que lo mejor es que lo dejemos así-_

_- Entonces no vendrás –_

La culpa y la tristeza se apoderaron de él. Jamás había faltado a la cena navideña de su madre, esas fiesta eran casi una tradición para ellos. Pero ¿Cómo le explicaba?

_-Iré hoy a casa…hablamos allí- _

_-Eso habrá que verlo_- y sin más, colgó.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Las lágrimas que había contenido durante la conversación con su hermano, salían de sus ojos como si de pequeños posos de agua se tratara. Estaba; por un lado, feliz de que Edward viniera. Pero la razón por la cual se haría presente no era para sonreír. Alice siempre sostuvo, durante los tres meses que no se presento en casa; que él no vendría a la cena de navidad. Por más de veinte años, ella, Emmet y Edward eran los encargados de decorar la sala con todos los adornos navideños posibles; y en este momento era triste notar como las luces de la entrada, tuvieron que ser puestas por su padre, en lugar de su hermano mayor.

Los regalos que se agrupaban bajo el pino navideño, tenían por nombre a cada uno de ellos. Alice se había esmerado, casi por dos meses en encontrar el regalo perfecto para todos, incluso para Edward. Pero ahora que, por primera vez; el no estaría presente, tendría que retirarlo. Eso si no quería ver a su madre llorar nuevamente por la ingratitud e idiotez de Ed.

_-Alice-_ una voz ronca pero amable la puso en alerta, seco sus ojos y volteo con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-_Papá-_ canturreo cuando salto al sofá en frente de la gran chimenea.

_-A ver_- tomo el rostro de Al en sus manos y lo estudio con cuidado- _otra vez llorando-_

-_No sé de qué hablas_- replico

- _Aaa… no sabes de que hablo_- Alice negó- _el hecho… es que eres mi hija…puedo saber cuándo lloras o no_-

-_No te pongas en plan sargento vale_- se incorporó y lo abrazo fuertemente _– Edward vendrá-_

Los sabios ojos verdes de Carlisle, al igual que Alice; se vieron apenados. También entendía el propósito de la visita.

Carlisle Cullen veía en su hija menor, la tristeza, que hablar con su hermano le había producido. Recalcaba en su fino rostro el desconsuelo y la decepción, se había familiarizado con estos sentimientos…él también los sentía. Hace mucho que observaba como su pequeño…, su primer hijo; se marchaba de su vida, gracias a la intervención de la mujer que amaba.

Con el tiempo había logrado aceptar a Tanya; incluso hubo un periodo en el que pensó,…podría llegar a integrarse a su familia. Pero ahora estaba seguro que eso, no pasaría. A buena fe, ella se había ganado el desprecio de todos en la casa; a Alice y Emmet, por separarles de su hermano mayor; a su dulce mujer, quitándoles a su lindo bebe. Y a él, logrando sacarle de su vida.

-_Alice entiende…él ya es grande y está tratando de formar su propia familia_- un dolor punzante atravesó su pecho al mencionar las últimas palabras. Pero tarde o temprano tendría que aceptarlo.

-_Y por eso tenía que olvidarse de la nuestra_- a punto de las lágrimas, Alice corrió hasta su padre y se colgó de sus brazos.

Carlisle se tendió con a su hija menor en el gran sofá negro que abarcaba casi todo el centro de la sala. Las sostuvo y consoló hasta que logro calmarse.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Edward estaciono su clásico y precioso volvo plateado, a la entrada de la gran mansión Cullen. Sus manos sudaban en frio, y un viento helado le recorría la espalda. "_Creo que después de tanto tiempo fuera; te pone nervioso entrar"_ si bien nunca las puertas de esta casa le fueron cerradas, el mismo quiso hacerlo. Para Ed, el hecho de que no le aceptaran por completo (con Tanya); era un factor determinante.

_-Sr. Cullen-_ Peter, el jardinero y amigo de su madre, le saludo con sorpresa y una sonrisa.

_-Peter-_ respondió y estrecho la mano que este le ofrecía.

_-¿Busca a Carlisle_?- pregunto temeroso a la respuesta.

Edward pareció meditar un momento. Su padre sería la mejor opción para platicar. No tenía interés en escuchar los reclamos de Alice y soportar la mirada desaprobatoria de Emmet; y mucho menos las lágrimas que su presencia produciría en su madre.

-_Si… ¿está en casa?-_

Peter asintió y dejo que pasara por el jardín, apelando que así nadie le vería entrar al estudio de Carlisle. Ed agradeció el gesto en silencio y camino en el mismo estado hasta las puertas de madera antigua; donde toco y espero a que alguna voz familiar le permitiera pasar.

_-Adelante- _

Carlisle se encontraba en su sillón de cuero negro, detrás del escritorio tallado. Sus gafas…aquellas que apenas se sostenían de la afilada nariz, el rasgo más marcado que Edward había heredado de él. Sabía que estaba trabajando en algo importante; su entrecejo se juntaba y tenían la mirada clavada en los papeles de la mesa. Apenas si advirtió la presencia de alguien; hasta que la voz de Edward, retumbo en el amplio espacio.

_-Deberías dejar de trabajar tanto- _

El ex Dr. Cullen lo miro escéptico. No hubo tiempo para asimilar su presencia; tan solo las palabras de su hijo hicieron que se levantara con prisa y caminara hasta estrechar sus brazos con los de Edward; que a su vez lo recibió sorprendido, pero lo devolvió con todo el entusiasmo posible.

-_No ver a tu hijo en casi dos meses, es abrumador-_ Ed intento liberarse de su abrazo. Las palabras de su padre le herían.-_Bueno ya cuando tú los tengas…entenderás_- le sonrió tristemente- _Pero siéntate… ¿quieres algo de beber?-_

-_No…en realidad; vengo de paso_- ¿Cómo le dices a tu padre, que no tienes intención de pasar la navidad con él? _– Quería hablarte sobre la cena navideña de mamá-_

-_Ella está entusiasmada con todo eso…ya sabes cómo es; solo puedo verla decir_ "_El pavo no estará listo, necesitamos más luces" si sabes que esta es su época favorita; donde la familia se reúne- _

Pocas veces Carlisle había utilizado la manipulación emocional con alguien; pero necesita entrar en el corazón de su hijo y hacerle entender que si no asistía esa noche a la casa; el corazón de su delicada esposa se quebraría y no sería él quien lo vería.

Esmme tenía un cariño especial por su hijo. No era como si su amor fuera preferente hacía él, que para sus otros hijos; solo que siendo Edward su primer bebe, sentía la urgente necesidad de protegerle y tenerle cerca… siempre; aunque Ed ya tenía veintiséis, para ella seguía siendo su pequeño de cabellos cobrizos.

-_Papá…no tu ¿vale?-_ _"ya bastante mal me siento padre, no me lo hagas más difícil" _–_esa noche tengo que trabajar y me es imposible cambiar el horario; lo siento_-

La decepción de la mirada de Carlisle penetro cual bala, dentro de Edward.

-_Claro…pero creo que la cambiarias si esa mujer lo pidiera_-

-_Oye eres mi padre, pero no voy a permitir que te expreses de esa forma de ella_-

_-Ok, sabes hijo…quédate con ella_- le miro con la tristeza reflejada en sus hermosos ojos verdes- _Todos sabemos, que tarde o temprano veras a Tanya tal y como es_-

-_Es increíble que haya aceptado venir_- susurro.

-_Espera…solo te pido que; llames a tu madre ese día-_

_-Lo hare- _

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

-_Termina con la mesa cinco, cariño…luego te vas a descansar_- como todos los días, la señora Cope le recomendaba ir a dormir, pero también siguiendo la misma rutina; Bella declinaba la oferta.

_-Hoy es mi turno largo_- respondió la chica, al verse intimidada ante la mirada de su jefa. Que si bien era la amabilidad hecha mujer, también poseía un lado oscuro; que salía-en su gran parte- cuando Bella no prestaba atención a sus palabras.

-_Así como lo fue ayer y antes de ayer…ah y antes de ese_-

-_No voy a dejarte con todo el trabajo…además no estoy cansada_- respondió con terquedad.

-_Bella amor, si mal no recuerdo mañana está tu examen de Física, y no te he visto tomar el libro ni por asomo-_

-_Es porque, yo soy un genio, y no necesito ese libro-_ sonrío tiernamente y tomó la bandeja que tenía unos panecillos de avena, y un café.

Edward necesitaba sentarse a pensar un momento, aclarar sus ideas respecto a su familia, el trabajo y…Tanya.

En la esquina de *McCartney y Olimpic*(1), junto a una tienda de deportes, había una pequeña cafetería; "La Bella Italia". En el escaparate se veían unos dulces panques de canela y chocolates de melocotón. Tan solo pensar en lo tiernos que podrían ser para su estómago, Edward estaciono frente al local.

El aroma a pasteles recién servidos y galletas apenas hechas, le golpeo; algunas muchachas se movían de un lado a otro, sirviendo a los clientes, que no eran demasiados; pero considerando el espacio, se podría decir que se encontraba lleno. Las mesas se agrupaban en dos diferentes filas, algunas eran más grandes que otras y de diferentes colores, era una extraña sensación, se percibía la amabilidad y el calor de un hogar. _**Tan distintos a los lugares a los que solía ir**_. Una mesa con solo una silla, se observaba solitaria en un rincón, a su lado una estantería repleta de libros; distintos temas y diferentes autores, pero todos ellos tenían la pulcritud tallada en las portadas.

Edward no lo soporto, el aroma y el ambiente lo llamaban a sentarse en la mesa del rincón y disfrutar de un dulce bollo y un buen café.

Isabella estaba entretenida, junto a la caja, leyendo su libro favorito" Snow White_ " como puedes leer eso Bella, es un cuento para niños" _miles, sino millones, de veces le habían dicho lo cursi y fofo que era ese libro. Pero ella seguía haciendo oídos sordos a tales cometarios, para Bella ese libro era como el cuento de hadas que ella jamás viviría. Solo la idea de que su príncipe azul, se le acercara por arte de magia y la llevara lejos, dándole su amor incondicional y eterno…

"Bells, mesa dos" una de sus mejores amigas Ángela Weber, puso delante de sus ojos, un mensajero (2) y una pluma. Bella sonrió y dejo a un lado su preciado_**mundo de fantasía **_para volver a su verdadera realidad.

"¿mesa dos?" preguntó.

"sip…alguien ocupo tu mesa, cariño"

Tomo la mensajera y camino hasta el último rincón de la cafetería. Su paso era firme, pero en cuanto su vista se fijó en el hombre que ocupaba el sitio, se paralizo.

Pocas veces en la vida, un hombre te puede impresionar de manera tan impactante, como Edward lo hiso con Bella. Ella no cabía en la emoción de ver a tan bello ser, sentado en la misma silla, en la que ella pasaba horas, u ojeando los libros que solo ella tomaba. Todo en él, la maravillaba; su excelente porte, la cabellara perfectamente desordenada, castaña y brillante. Sus manos se movían con delicadeza sobre las hojas de "A Christmas Carol", el libro- como sabia Bella- estaba a escasos movimientos de desprender todas sus palabras. Pero mientras él siguiera tacándolo y con esa mirada puesta en él, _oh Dickens que hiciera lo que quisiera con él. _

Edward no había visto ejemplar más hermoso, de unos de sus clásicos favoritos. Busco durante mucho tiempo, justamente el de esta editorial, pero siempre conseguía un "_este descontinuado" (3) o "esa editorial ya no produce ese tomo" _ahora tenía en sus manos él original. ¿Cómo alguien pone este tipo de libros en una cafetería y al alcance de cualquiera?.

Bella seguía en su lugar, incapaz de mover un solo musculo. Sus ojos observaban con curiosidad todos los movimientos de aquel hombre. No había tiempo, no habían personas a su alrededor, solo estaba él, una escultura a la belleza, y esta respiraba. Se obligó a si misma a inhalar por la nariz y exhalar por la boca, la respiración se atoro en su garganta, ¿es posible alguien te robe el aliento? Si, la respuesta a eso es, un gran y enorme sí.

Camino, más por inercia que por deber. Las manos le sudaban frio, y podía sentir las gotas de agua cayendo por su nuca.

-Qq-ue dec-cc-ea Señor- patética y lastimosamente pronuncio esas tres palabras. Bella se sentía la persona más pequeña en la tierra, estar junto a ese hombre, era casi como si le estuvieran comparando con Tayra Banks. Su autoestima, nunca fue la mejor; pero junto a Edward, parecía que no existiese.

Solo una vez, en sus veintiséis años; Edward había oído una voz tan dulce. _La de su madre_. Alzo la vista, topándose así, con dos lindos ojos marrones. Una chica, de no más de diecisiete o dieciocho años le miraba, entre sorprendida, maravillada y temerosa. _Linda combinación._

Era guapa, los ojos le ayudaban mucho, pero aparte de eso; su rostro era dulce. Cabello castaño, muy oscuro; con las facciones redondas pero delicadas, unas pestañas por las que las mujeres matarían y sus labios-pequeños- y rosas. Edward dejo, al hombre que hay en él vagar-momentáneamente- por el cuerpo de la chica. Se veía claramente que aun seguía siendo una niña; tenía un cuerpo bonito y con suaves curvas_. _

-Que me recomiendas, pequeña- Si Bella se había sentido cautivada con la presencia de Edward**, **su voz izo que sus piernas se derritiesen.

-A-aaa pastel de chocolate con interior de melocotón-

-mmm… suena bien… ok dame eso y una tasa de caf…- el móvil de Edward comenzó a sonar, cortando así el hilo de sus palabras; tomo él aparato dispuesto a colgar…bueno, hasta ver quien era- Discúlpame un segundo- señalo a Bella y esta asintió embobada- Amor, hola-

_¿Amor?_

_Ok, Bells pensabas que hombre como él no estaba ocupado…eres tan ingenua._

-Estoy en una cafetería cerca de la oficina…si lo se…por supuesto cariño…bueno nos vemos en la noche…te amo, adiós-

Tenía novia, _tonta suertuda._

-Entonces…que me pone…digo que le pongo- las mejillas de Bella se prendieron, cual farolito de navidad. Edward por su parte, sonreía ante la notoria y adorable inocencia de la pequeña.

-¿Sucede algo?- preguntó.

-¿Solo pastel y café?-

-Sí, solo eso preciosa, gracias- respondió caballerosamente.

_¿Por qué tenía que ser tan amable?_

De manera casi instantánea, Bella preparo el café y sirvió el pastel; tenerle esperando le desesperaba, como si temiese que después de cinco minutos el fuera a escapar. Pero como estaba constantemente viéndole de reojo, pudo relajarse. Edward estaba muy ocupado, revisando la colección privada de libros, que Bells guardaba en la vieja estantería. Los clásicos de Shakespeare y Austen, predominaban; aunque otros, de autores no tan populares, llamaban más la atención.

Después de unos minutos.

-Aquí está el pastel y su café- sin más, Bells decidió retirarse; antes de quedar como idiota en su presencia.

-Disculpa…- Edward leyó el nombre en el prendedor de la chica- Isabella, me…-

-Solo Bella- se apresuró a aclarar, Isabella era tan aburrido y…largo; aunque-según ella- Bella no le calificara correctamente.

-Bueno…Bella- sonrío- me preguntaba ¿De qué autor es este libro?-

-oh, ese no tiene autor- dijo rápidamente.

-Entonces ¿Quién lo escribió?-

-No lo sé…en realidad nadie lo sabe…pero si quiere leerlo, es maravilloso-

-Lo has leído ya-

Bella asintió, sonrojándose, dios sabrá por qué.

-Bien entonces te tomare la palabra pequeña, ¿Qué te parece si mañana me paso por aquí, y me cuentas un poco acerca del libro?- él porque de esa propuesta, nadie- ni el propio Edward- comprendió. De tal forma, ella le parecía algo especial; veía en Bella a Alice, cuando tenía su edad. Pero sin duda parecía más indefensa e ingenua que su hermanita. Las palabras correctas serian _"una extraña sensación de necesidad de protección". _

Aunque si Bella hubiera comprendido correctamente la propuesta de Edward; y la razón por la que la formulo, no le hubiera importado demasiado. Unos minutos, segundos hubieran bastado, para hacerla, incluso; adorar su nombre.


End file.
